A printing press is known from DE 197 28 207 A1. Webs from two sections, which are in alignment with each other are conducted into two turning towers arranged between them. The webs undergo a change of direction and are possibly laterally offset.
DE 42 04 254 A1 discloses a folding structure with formers which can be displaced transversely in relation to the running direction of the webs. This allows the longitudinal folding of partial webs which, because of having been cut longitudinally, can have changing widths. This also allows the longitudinal folding of paper webs of different total widths.
Two printing presses, which are arranged parallel with each other and which each have an assigned folding structure, are known from EP 0 627 312 A2. In one mode of operation, the imprinted webs can be combined and conducted to one of the two side-by-side folding structures.
The employment of a folding structure with three formers arranged side-by-side and with two formers arranged on top of each other is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,782. The webs to be folded arrive from two sections arranged aligned with each other, each of triple width, and enter the common triple width folding structure.
DE 199 58 089 A1 discloses two printing presses which, for space savings, are arranged horizontally and vertically side-by-side. In one embodiment, a common folding apparatus can be as signed to the two printing presses.
DE 195 16 445 A1 discloses a printing press with two sections which are offset in the longitudinal direction in relation to each other. A common folding structure is arranged only between the sections which extend parallel with each other.